


Грани судьбы: Предрешённый

by KimKanejae



Series: Грани судьбы [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Судьбы Чжоу Ми и сказочного мальчика из его снов предрешены с самого начала.





	Грани судьбы: Предрешённый

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2018.

Он бежит, подгоняемый чувством страха, отчаяния и одиночества, взявшимся ниоткуда. Перед глазами только и мелькают стволы сосен, кустарники да редкие муравейники. Он легко перепрыгивает камни, отталкиваясь задними лапами, и ловко пролезает под завалившимися деревьями, прижимая голову ближе к земле. 

Он не знает, от кого конкретно пытается оторваться и от чего пытается спастись, но чувствует, что должен двигаться только вперёд, не оборачиваясь и не останавливаясь.

Он не понимает, почему вообще должен убегать. Он сильный маг, в его расположении непредсказуемый мир иллюзий и суровый мир льда. При возникновении любой опасности он никогда не боялся принять бой и выходил из него победителем, сводя противников с ума галлюцинациями или просто замораживая.

Но вот он мчится сквозь сумерки в теле животного, чувствуя, что останавливаться нельзя ни в коем случае. А ведь хочется. Хочется посмотреть вокруг, вдохнуть чистый запах леса, послушать пение птиц и разговоры других его обитателей. Он имеет на это право.

Он резко замедляет свой бег, на секунду зажмуривается, чтобы в следующее мгновение начать жадно разглядывать лес, запоминая каждую иголочку на ветках сосен, капли росы на травинках, сети жилок на опавших листьях под чёрно-рыжими лапами. Прислушаться к тихому стрекотанию цикад, щебетанию птенцов и шороху кустарников.

Только этого не происходит.

Когда он открывает глаза, то видит перед собой лишь потолок своего дома и слышит шуршание занавесок на окне.

Чжоу Ми проводит рукой по лицу, тяжело вздыхая. Это был всего лишь сон, но настолько реалистичный, что даже его иллюзии, по сравнению с ним, могут показаться детским лепетом. Ему отчаянно хочется обратно в этот сон, подальше от наскучившего мира магов.

Он сотню лет живёт в пустыне, где раскалённый ветер туда-сюда гоняет песок. Где сам он, чтобы не было так тоскливо и одиноко, создаёт уйму иллюзий: небольшой водоём с пальмами возле дома, водопад с огромной дюны по правую сторону, различных животных. И если где-то в мире людей в этот момент появляется мираж в виде оазиса — он тут совсем не виноват. Честно.

А с жарой он борется взмахом руки: крупинки кристально голубого цвета срываются с его пальцев и, растворяясь в воздухе, создают прохладу вокруг его убежища, впоследствии разлетаясь по всей пустыне.

Чонсу как-то предлагал ему создать над домом купол, чтобы не тратить силы зря, но Чжоу Ми сразу отказался, считая, что раз ему суждено жить в знойной безжалостной среде, созданной в противовес его силам, то он просто должен это выдержать без всевозможных хитрых уловок.

Конечно, иногда ему безумно не хватает общения, ведь Чонсу и другие заходят к нему нечасто, но он никогда не жалуется на это. У Чонсу, как у верховного мага, обязанностей раз в десять больше, чем у него, а у остальных своих дел хватает. И их он прекрасно понимает, ведь сам покидает свой мир ещё реже них.

А рассказы Чанмина и Генри про Внешний мир — мир людей — он всегда слушает жадно и запоминает до малейших подробностей, но при этом никогда не вызывается в «следующий раз» пойти вместе с ними. А сами они и не предлагают, прекрасно зная, что он откажется.

Но после этого сна он чувствует едва щекочущее, только-только зарождающееся желание побывать во Внешнем мире. Только вот он отмахивается от него, словно от назойливой мухи, и даже не вспоминает об этом.

Пока во сне не оказывается в этом лесу снова.

Он снова бежит между деревьев, в этот раз успешно игнорируя острую необходимость остановиться — по прошлому разу знает, что будет, если он поддастся. Он лишь оборачивается, продолжая движение вперёд, пока, выбежав в поле, не врезается в кого-то.

— Ай! — раздаётся звонкий голос, и Чжоу Ми, подняв голову, видит перед собой мальчишку лет пяти. — Больно, между прочим.

Ребёнок обиженно надувает щёки, трёт ушибленную ногу и подозрительно косится на Чжоу Ми.

— Извиняться не будешь? — бормочет мальчик спустя минуту. Стоит Чжоу Ми фыркнуть и кивнуть головой, как тот расплывается в улыбке, протягивая руку. — Я Рёук. Давай дружить?

Вот она — детская наивность и непосредственность.

Чжоу Ми хочется представиться в ответ, но разве в теле лиса он может говорить по-человечески? Пускай он и маг, но кто вообще знает правила этого мира? Даже если брать во внимание, что это _его_ сон, он ни в чём уже не уверен.

Но он пытается:

— А я Чжоу Ми, — голос звучит непривычно хрипло, но у него получается.

Глаза мальчишки тут же округляются и начинают блестеть от удивления вперемешку с восторгом, а улыбка становится ещё шире и ярче.

— Ты разговариваешь! — радостно кричит Рёук и чуть ли не хлопает в ладоши.

— Конечно, я разговариваю, — заверяет Чжоу Ми, ведь признаваться ребёнку в том, что он сам не знал этого, будет самым настоящим кощунством. Пускай верит в сказку.

Рёук наклоняет голову набок и внимательно рассматривает Чжоу Ми, прикладывает пальцы к губам, словно думает о чём-то серьёзном, явно не подходящем для его возраста, а потом лучезарно улыбается и выдаёт:

— Ты не обычный лис, — не спрашивает — утверждает, и заглядывает в глаза, будто может увидеть в них настоящего Чжоу Ми.

— Конечно, ведь обычные лисы не разговаривают, — он качает головой и фыркает.

— Не в этом дело, — строго произносит Рёук и садится на корточки, обнимая своими ладошками колени. — У тебя в глазах то туман пляшет, то снежинки кружатся.

Наверное, если бы животные могли показывать эмоции, то по Чжоу Ми было бы видно, что он удивлён. Очень удивлён.

— К тому же, — продолжает Рёук, — мне уже однажды снилась разговаривающая кошка. Но при этом она была самой обычной. Умение говорить не делает кого-то особенным, понимаешь?

Чжоу Ми начинает думать, что если кто из них двоих и особенный, так это Рёук. Ну не может же самый обыкновенный ребёнок так размышлять, правда?

— Рёук, — тихо начинает он, словно боится спугнуть. — Почему ты сказал, что видишь туман и снег?

Мальчик смотрит на него в ответ так, словно Чжоу Ми сейчас спросил что-то из разряда «почему коты мяукают» или «какого цвета солнце».

— У тебя какие-то глупые вопросы, Мими, — непонимание на лице Рёука выглядит абсолютно искренним, а прозвище, с которым он обращается к нему, напоминает имбирный чай, тёплый клетчатый плед и сказки от мамы на ночь. Рёук вообще излучает атмосферу уюта и какого-то чуда, и Чжоу Ми никак не может понять, почему. — Просто я их вижу. И это выглядит очень красиво.

Чжоу Ми моргает несколько раз, смешно (судя по появившейся после этого улыбке Рёука) фыркает и склоняет голову набок.

Он уже даже не вспоминает о том, что это его сон — Рёук выглядит настолько реалистичным, что начинает казаться, что это всё на самом деле происходит.

А ещё он вдруг решает показать Рёуку свои иллюзии. Ведь если превращать их встречу в сказку, так во всём.

— Это тоже красиво? — спрашивает Чжоу Ми, когда вокруг них начинают летать едва заметно светящиеся голубые и фиолетовые бабочки. Одна из них садится на кончик носа Рёука, а тот забавно жмурится и после чихает.

— Щекотно, — он смеётся, отмахиваясь от неё и наблюдая за парочкой бабочек, решивших сыграть в догонялки. — А что ты ещё можешь?

Спрашивать, откуда тот знает, что это всё его рук (лап) дело, Чжоу Ми не видит смысла — это будет ещё один глупый вопрос.

Вместо этого он подмигивает Рёуку, разминает затёкшие от одной позы лапы и взмахивает хвостом. С его кончика слетает одинокая искра голубого цвета, поднимается выше, а после делится на множество таких же, разлетающихся по всей поляне. Когда они приземляются, на их месте вырастают хрупкие цветки, похожие на мак. Они так же, как и предыдущие иллюзии, едва светятся.

— Они словно изо льда, — шепчет Рёук, осторожно протягивая руку к одному из них, и тут же хмурится. — Но они тёплые.

— Я могу сделать и ледяные, — зачем-то говорит Чжоу Ми и в следующий момент снова видит улыбку Рёука.

Он показывает ещё несколько иллюзий, и после каждой из них Рёук выглядит восхищённым и счастливым. Однако всё когда-то заканчивается, и Рёук буквально растворяется в воздухе у него на глазах.

В первую их встречу они не успевают даже попрощаться.

Нельзя быть уверенным в том, что они когда-нибудь встретятся ещё раз, но Чжоу Ми почему-то верит, что это произойдёт.

И не зря верит, ведь всего через неделю он, заснув в своей кровати, оказывается посреди поляны. Только теперь там стоит ещё и кресло, в котором сидит Рёук и болтает ногами, разглядывая что-то на небе.

— Рёук, что ты там увидел? — вместо приветствия произносит Чжоу Ми, стоит ему подойти ближе.

— Это облако похоже на рыбу, смотри! Даже чешуйки есть! — радостно кричит Рёук, показывая рукой на вытянутое облако.

Недолго думая, Чжоу Ми взмахивает хвостом, и остальные белые ватные полотна на небе превращаются в живых рыб, которые после собираются в одного большого кита.

Заливистый смех Рёука служит самой лучшей наградой из всех, что он помнит.

Каждую встречу Чжоу Ми показывает свои иллюзии, слушает истории Рёука из его жизни во Внешнем мире и сам что-то рассказывает про свой — магический.

Так Чжоу Ми узнаёт, что Рёук из самой обычной семьи, ему скоро в школу, он любит сказки, горячий шоколад и мягкую игрушку-жирафа.

А Рёук узнает, что он следит за очень важным порталом между мирами, живёт в пустыне и иногда общается с другими магами.

Каждую встречу вещей на поляне становится всё больше: столик, старая пустая клетка, лестница, фонарь, стеклянная колба, потрёпаные книги и ещё много разных, совершенно ненужных (на первый взгляд), создающих подобие уюта вещей.

И, конечно, с каждой их встречей Рёук взрослеет. Время течет для них по-разному, и если для Чжоу Ми проходит всего несколько месяцев, то для Рёука — почти год.

Совсем скоро он уже рассказывает, как им в школе объясняли астрономию.

— Мне всегда хотелось посмотреть на падающие звёзды, но мама говорит, что они падают только ночью. А ночью послушные дети должны спать, — грустным голосом произносит Рёук и опускает голову. — Почему на этой поляне всегда день?

Кто такой Чжоу Ми, чтобы не показать десятилетнему ребёнку чудо?

Один взмах хвостом, и дневное небо резко темнеет, солнце уступает место луне, а звёзды начинают лететь вниз друг за другом.

— Рёук, ты знаешь, что должен сейчас загадать желание? — тихо, чтобы не нарушить атмосферу, подсказывает Чжоу Ми.

— Хочу, чтобы ты стал человеком, — так же тихо отвечает Рёук, переводя взгляд с неба на него. — Я помню, ты как-то говорил, что на самом деле ты человек, просто в этом мире почему-то вынужден бегать в теле лиса.

— Я думаю, что когда придёт время, я смогу превратиться в человека, — он пихает носом руку Рёука, и когда тот зарывается ею в густую шерсть на спине, довольно жмурится. — Обещаю.

Рёук согласно кивает, снова смотрит на звёзды и еле слышно загадывает ещё что-то. Вроде, он хочет увидеть жирафа вживую, но Чжоу Ми не уверен.

В промежутках между встречами Чжоу Ми всё так же следит за своей пустыней и даже создаёт себе новые иллюзии, о которых даже и не думал раньше.

А ещё он ужасно скучает по Рёуку, когда они подолгу не видятся. Он боится даже представить себе, насколько плохо Рёуку от их годовой разлуки, если ему самому за месяц становится так тоскливо. Что уж говорить, когда у них не получается встретиться ещё дольше?

Но они не говорят об этом — в такие моменты слова лишь мешают понимать друг друга.

Чжоу Ми ловит себя на мыслях, что слишком часто думает об этом сказочном мальчишке с его блеском в глазах, яркой улыбкой, заразительным смехом и добрым сердцем, но никогда не пытается переключиться на что-то другое. Ведь пока он не может находиться рядом с Рёуком, эти мысли — единственное напоминание о нём и доказательство, что тот действительно существует.

И сейчас, глядя на уже пятнадцатилетнего Рёука на фоне только что созданного заката, Чжоу Ми чувствует, как где-то внутри него разливается тепло.

— Знаешь, говорят, что встречать закаты и рассветы приятнее всего с самым близким и любимым человеком, — выдаёт Рёук, кладя руку на голову Чжоу Ми. По его лёгкой улыбке и расслабленной позе можно сходу сказать, что он наслаждается происходящим. — Интересно, это распространяется на магических лис?

 _Не знаю_ , хочет ответить Чжоу Ми, _но для меня проводить столько времени с тобой — самая настоящая сказка_.

Но вместо этого он лишь пододвигается ближе к Рёуку и кладёт свою голову ему на колени.

Рёук ещё ребёнок, незачем забивать ему голову всякой ерундой в виде нелепых чувств каких-то там магов.

Зато он забивает этим голову себе, причём на постоянной основе. Нельзя сказать, что он мучается от собственных мыслей, нет. Любить Рёука, на удивление, легко. Пускай он и понимает, что когда-нибудь их встречи прекратятся — Рёук скоро вырастет, и ему будет совсем не до него, — он просто рад, что пока тот нуждается в нём так же, как и Чжоу Ми в нём.

Но всё, когда-нибудь, и правда заканчивается. И чаще всего это случается неожиданно.

— Мими, — Рёук вдруг обращается к нему почти забытым детским прозвищем, и это немного выбивает из колеи. — Помнишь, ты обещал, что исполнишь одно моё желание, когда придёт время?

— Я готов исполнять любые твои желания хоть всю жизнь.

— Превратись обратно в человека, — покусывая нижнюю губу, тихо просит Рёук.

Чжоу Ми фыркает. Ну конечно, разве этот невероятный (семнадцатилетний уже, между прочим) ребёнок мог забыть про данное когда-то обещание?

— Я уже пытался. Я не могу менять свою форму в этом мире. — Он ложится на землю рядом с Рёуком, и тот сразу запускает руку в его густую шерсть.

— Но ты ведь можешь создавать иллюзии. Покажи себя хотя бы через неё, — упорно стоит на своём Рёук.

На самом деле, Чжоу Ми думал об этом раньше. Он мог предложить создать иллюзию себя-человека ещё давно, но вот только он боялся, что он не понравится Рёуку. Забавно, правда? Взрослый сильный маг, а переживает из-за такой мелочи.

Он вздыхает, прикрывает глаза и взмахивает хвостом. Ему не нужно смотреть на итог своих стараний — он прекрасно знает, как выглядит.

Сбоку слышится рваный вздох и какое-то мычание.

— Ты слишком высокий, это нечестно, — бубнит Рёук, обиженно надувая щёки и топая ногой. Совсем как в первую встречу, думает Чжоу Ми. — И красивый…

После этой фразы Рёук подходит ближе к иллюзии, смотрит снизу вверх и нерешительно обнимает.

Видеть себя со стороны — странно. Но что ещё более странно, так это видеть со стороны то, как ты обнимаешь кого-то, к кому явно неравнодушен. Чжоу Ми кажется, что на лице его иллюзии всё написано. А проницательность Рёука сыграет явно против него, и он не уверен в том, что сможет всё ему объяснить.

Но происходит то, чего он никак не ожидал — в следующий момент, когда Рёук отстраняется от иллюзии, то начинает растворяться в воздухе. Он ничего не говорит, только улыбается как-то грустно и пытается сдержать слёзы.

Если бы Чжоу Ми мог понять, чем вызвана такая реакция и почему Рёук исчез — было бы просто замечательно. А так он ломает себе голову, ведь спросить не у кого.

Ни сейчас, ни каждый последующий раз, когда он оказывается на такой родной и знакомой до любой мелочи поляне.

Рёука нет.

В конце концов, Чжоу Ми сдаётся.

Ему грустно от того, что они даже не попрощались.

Ему грустно от того, что он успел так сильно привязаться к мальчишке.

Ему просто грустно.

Ведь он скучает.

Первое время после случившегося он выполняет свою работу, словно робот. Проверяет портал и, убедившись, что он стабилен, возвращается домой. Он забывает обновлять иллюзии вокруг дома, и постепенно посреди пустыни остаётся только один лишь домик.

Чонсу, который заглядывает к нему в гости, неодобрительно цокает и интересуется, что произошло.

— Хён, ты когда-нибудь влюблялся в простого человека? — вместо ответа спрашивает Чжоу Ми и по одному взгляду от Чонсу понимает, что зря.

Он не осуждает его, нет. Просто объясняет, что любить — слишком сложно. Тем более обычных людей. Но он обещает помочь, если будет что-то нужно.

Можно подумать, что Чжоу Ми этого не понимает. Но он улыбается и благодарит за оказанную поддержку и предложение прогуляться во Внешний мир вместе. Чонсу нужно проверить, как идут дела у одного человека ( _когда придёт время — я вас познакомлю_ , говорит он, _по правде, он и сам меня пока не знает_ ) и проведать Чанмина.

Чжоу Ми, не раздумывая, соглашается и шагает вслед за Чонсу в открытый им портал.

Внешний мир встречает его сильным осенним ветром, толпой спешащих куда-то людей, рекой из машин и цепочкой тянущихся друг за другом магазинов.

Чонсу даёт ему время осмотреться, говорит, чтобы он никуда не отходил, и скрывается за ближайшей дверью, предупредив, что он всего на пять минут.

Здесь всё выглядит таким интересным, что, наблюдая за всем вокруг, Чжоу Ми не сразу понимает, что в него кто-то врезается.

— Извините, — тихо произносит парень низкого роста, резко поднимая голову. Сначала Чжоу Ми думает, что он спит, ведь для него наступает оглушающая тишина, а всё вокруг будто замирает. Кроме Рёука перед ним, который, кажется, вот-вот растворится прямо в воздухе. Но в следующее мгновение он слышит шум проезжающих мимо машин и разговоры прохожих, а Рёук продолжает стоять напротив него. В его взгляде смесь узнавания, надежды и совсем капельки удивления.

_Привет, мой сказочный мальчик._

— Ты не ушибся? — так же тихо спрашивает Чжоу Ми, словно боится разрушить это мгновение громким голосом.

В родных глазах напротив появляется знакомый блеск.

— Наконец-то, — вдруг произносит тот и ярко улыбается. Он даже не хочет знать, сколько времени прошло для Рёука — он выглядит повзрослевшим лет на десять, не меньше.

В его фразе Чжоу Ми видит слишком много скрытого смысла. От «я так отчаялся тебя ждать» до «я так рад тебя встретить».

В порыве обнять его Чжоу Ми прячет красноречивое «прости, что так долго».

В прикосновении к мягким волосам запутывает бережное «я теперь здесь».

В лёгком поцелуе в висок дарит многообещающее «я тебя больше не брошу».


End file.
